


The Stressful Day

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stressful day for Benedict leads you to help him release some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stressful Day

**Author's Note:**

> "Fic about How Benedict is on the chair drinking and he looks stressed and tense. So you help him out(; if you catch my drift" from anon on tumblr

Walking in from work I close the door behind me and lay my stuff down on the bench in the hall.   
"Hi babe." I call out to Ben as I see he's home from work. I don't get a response so I look around for him.   
"Hey, there you are." I say as I see him sitting at the wet bar drinking. He has been working so much lately and has had many demands placed on him, he looks worn and tired. Stressed mostly, it makes me worry. 

Walking up behind him I place my hands on his shoulders and rub them.  
"Hey, bad day?" I whisper in his ear before placing a kiss just below his ear.   
"Mmmm." He nods and I start to rub a bit harder, working the tension out of him. He closes his eyes in relief.  
"I think I know a way to help you relax..." I speak in a soft warm voice as I turn him around in the chair. 

We kiss, just a peck at first, growing to more frequent kisses and they get more and more passionate. Benedict starts kissing my neck and starts to undo my blouse. I help him out of his shirt just as fast. I place kisses down his chest and hard abs until I get to his belt and trousers. I pull the belt off and unzip his trousers as I get him to stand up for me. Before I get the chance to help him release some tension he picks me up and carries me upstairs. It isn't rushed, it's slow, it's passion. He places me on the bed gently before slipping my skirt up. He strokes his finger on the fabric of my panties. My lust rising between my legs he slips his finger into my panties and runs his finger up to my clit making me moan out in deep pleasure.   
"Darling I will make you scream my name before I'm done with you." He says in his smooth velvet voice. He yanks my panties and skirt down and off my body, pushing my legs wider he breaths into my pussy.   
"Hmm, already wet my darling." He says as he slides a finger into me. Rubbing my walls and teasing my clit with his thumb it isn't long before I release and buck my hips up.   
"Oh...god...Ben!" I moan out.

He returns to my lips and kisses me.  
"I was suppose to help you with your tension... Now lay down, it's my turn." I speak to him in a sexy tone.

Sliding his trousers and pants off I stroke his already hard cock. I run my tongue up and down his shaft before I take him into my mouth and lick his head.   
"Fuck..." He moans.  
"What is it my love?" I speak in between placing kisses on his swelling tip.   
"I need..." He breathes heavily.  
"I need you now... Fuck me now..." He continues.  
I oblige and straddle him, I help guide him into my wet pussy and I yelp out in pain before I can adjust to his size.   
"Okay?" He asks in concern.  
"Fine, fine ,love, I just needed a minute."  
I start rocking slowly forward and back as I rode him.  
"Fuck! Oh Benedict." I moan out.  
He starts rising to meet my rhythm and buries himself deep into my dark wet swelling walls.  
"______! Yes..." He grunts and growls out my name.   
"Yes babe! Ahhhh!" I scream as we both ride out our pleasurable releases.   
His warm seed empties into me, he releases his tension and stress.   
Relaxing and collapsing into each other we breath and utter curses and praises into each other's ear. 

We collect ourselves and lie in bed together feeling the rhythm of each other's hearts.   
"Thank you. You always can turn a bad day into a great one, I love you." He says before we drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
